Many types of vehicles currently employ regenerative braking systems in combination with conventional friction braking systems. Electric trains have used such systems for many years, and the more recent advent of hybrid and electric automobiles, trucks and buses has expanded the use of these dual braking systems. Even certain race cars are equipped with dual braking systems, most notably the kinetic energy recovery systems used in Formula One.